Through The Years
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: [Special for 4/3 Official Japan NaruSaku Day] Selama bertahun-tahun Naruto menjaga agar senyum itu tetap ada di bibir Haruno Sakura/"Apakah keputusan menikah denganku membuatmu menyesal?"/selama kedua hal itu tetap ada, Naruto yakin semua akan baik-baik saja/full of feels/NaruSaku/Headcanon setting/Happy Narusaku day!/RnR?
" _I realized I was thinking of you, and I began to wonder how long you'd been on my mind. Then it occurred to me: Since I met you, you've never left."_

— _Unknown_

 **.**

Naruto bukan pengingat yang baik. Tapi, ia tidak pernah lupa peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya. Hari ulang tahun teman-temannya, agar ia bisa mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka tanpa terlambat. Hari ulang tahun orangtua nya dan Jiraiya, agar ia bisa membeli sebuket bunga di toko Ino lalu menaruhnya di atas makam mereka sembari diiringi doa yang panjang. Dan kalau sedang ingat, hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Tapi di usianya yang telah menginjak seperempat abad ini, Naruto mau tak mau harus membuat catatan di kalendernya agak tidak terlewat hari-hari yang penting itu. Bukan, bukan karena usianya yang semakin bertambah membuat kemampuan mengingatnya semakin buruk— _well_ , meski itu tak salah juga. Tapi, posisinya sebagai _hokage_ , yang otomatis membuatnya sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal, membuat lelaki kepala pirang itu memberi banyak tanda di kalendernya sebagai pengingat.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Mata birunya memandang langit malam dari jendela di ruangannya. Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pergantian hari, namun ia masih betah duduk di kursinya yang empuk itu. Kali ini pandangannya terlaih pada kalender duduk di atas mejanya. Angka empat berukuran cukup besar di sudut kalender membuat bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas.

Bulan April.

 _Hokage_ ketujuh itu menarik punggunya dari sandaran kursi lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja. Tangannya meraih spidol dan kalender lalu mulai menggambar sesuatu.

Tak sampai lima menit Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan tergelak sendiri melihat hasil gambarannya. Berteman dengan Sai selama bertahun-tahun dan melihat lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu melukis tidak membuatnya ketularan pintar menggambar sama sekali.

Pada salah satu tanggal Naruto menggambar sebuah pohon dan dua orang di bawahnya. Karena _space_ yang kecil, ia menggambar orang hanya dengan satu lingkaran sebagai kepala dan beberapa garis sebagai badan, kaki, dan tangan. Untuk membedakannya, Naruto menambah rambut jabrik untuk seorang dan rambut pendek untuk yang lainnya.

Senyum masih betah melengkung di bibirnya. Meski hasilnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bagus, namun ingatannya akan hari itu tidak pernah hilang atau memudar sekalipun. Hari dimana ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dimana ia melihat sebuah senyum, dan tidak pernah melupakan senyum itu hingga saat ini.

Tanggal 3 April. Hari dimana Naruto Uzumaki jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura.

 **.**

 **-#-**

 **.**

 _Naruto menguap kebosanan. Jam istirahat masih ada setengah jam lagi namun ia tidak berniat untuk turun ke lapangan dan bermain bersama yang lainnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot untuk meminta dirinya agar bisa bergabung dalam permainan mereka. Karena responnya akan selalu sama, kalau tidak diganggu pasti mereka akan berpura-pura menyudahi permainan mereka dan menunggunya sampai pergi sebelum mulai bermain lagi. Entah kenapa._

 _Karena itulah Naruto lebih suka mengganggu guru Iruka atau mengobrol ringan dengan_ Hokage _Ketiga di ruangannya. Selebihnya, ia akan menyendiri di kelas atau salah satu gudang di lantai dua yang menghadap ke taman belakang. Namun Naruto lebih suka berada di gudang, karena dengan begitu ia bisa menikmati angin musim semi dan melihat ke kejauhan yang membuatnya merasa lebih tenang._

 _Naruto menaruh dagunya di ambang jendela. Angin bertiup lembut menggoyangkan bulu matanya yang sesekali mulai menutup. Sejuknya angin membuat Naruto mulai merasakan kantuk. Sekelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin mendarat tepat di ujung hidung Naruto, membuat mata biru itu kembali terbuka lebar. Naruto meraihnya lalu meniupkannya kembali._

 _Ah, benar juga, di bulan April seperti ini bunga sakura sudah mulai berbunga. Di taman belakang sekolah juga ada satu pohon bunga sakura yang mulai berbunga lebat. Mata Naruto seketika memicing saat melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang duduk seorang diri di ayunan tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, namun melihat kepala itu yang terus menunduk dan sesekali mengusap mata dengan lengannya, membuat Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa anak perempuan itu sedang menangis._

 _Apa anak-anak nakal yang kemarin mengganggunya lagi? Apakah rambutnya dijambak lagi seperti kemarin?_

 _Tanpa sadar tangan Naruto terkepal. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda itu diganggu oleh sekumpulan anak perempuan lain di sudut taman belakang sekolah._ Bullying _. Mereka mengejeknya dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya sampai membuat anak perempuan itu menangis._

 _Naruto geram melihatnya dan langsung memanggil guru Iruka. Namun saat keduanya telah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, mereka semua telah pergi._

 _Kini melihat anak perempuan dengan rambut senada bunga sakura itu menangis membuat Naruto ingin berlari menghampirinya dan menghiburnya. Tapi ia siapa? Naruto tidak kenal anak perempuan itu._

 _Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak perempuan lain dengan rambut pirang sebahu berlari menghampiri ayunan. Naruto telah beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap memanggil guru Iruka lagi. Namun yang ia lihat setelahnya justru di luar dugaan._

 _Alih-alih mem-_ bully _, gadis pirang itu mengusap kepala teman di depannya itu dan menepuknya pelan. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya untuk mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi putih gadis merah muda itu. Lalu, ia menarik sebuah pita berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya, memasangkannya di rambut gadis merah muda itu, lalu memujinya sambil tersenyum._

 _Senyum semakin lebar menghiasi paras cantik yang kini lebih terlihat karena poni panjangnya tidak lagi menutupi wajahnya. Gadis merah muda itu terlihat senang dan memeluk singkat gadis pirang itu. Kemudian mereka mulai bermain kejar-kejaran di taman belakang._

" _Apakah anak itu yang kau maksud saat itu, Naruto?" Naruto menoleh kaget saat mendapati guru Iruka telah berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki dengan garis luka di wajahnya itu tersenyum nyengir dan menunjuk ke bawah._

 _Naruto mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Tapi sepertinya ia telah menemukan teman baru yang baik,_ sensei _."_

 _Iruka mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil terus melihat dua anak perempuan yang masih saling berkejaran itu. "Aku lihat Ino memarahi sekumpulan anak perempuan yang menganggu Sakura kemarin. Sepertinya, setelah ini Ino dan Sakura akan menjadi teman yang baik," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.  
_

 _Ino? Sakura? Naruto lalu menatap gurunya tidak mengerti._

Melihat raut bingung di wajah muridnya itu, Iruka balik bertanya, " _Kau tidak tahu siapa nama anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu?"_

 _Melihat Naruto yang menggeleng pelan membuat Iruka hanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengusap puncak kepala pirang itu. "Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura."_

 _Naruto mengeluarkan kata 'oooh' panjang sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia melihat ke arah Sakura lagi yang kini bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar bersama Ino._

 _Tanpa sadar Naruto ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi melihat senyum itu membuat dada Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun berdesir aneh._

 _Haruno Sakura._

 _Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia akan mengingat nama itu dengan baik._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

 _ **WARNING:**_ _ **Head-canon**_ _ **setting, full of feels(?)  
**_

 _ **Don't like don't read! ;) enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _ **Special for: [4/3 Official Japan NaruSaku Day]**_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Through The Years**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun setelahnya, mereka terbentuk menjadi satu tim bersama guru Kakashi dan Sasuke. Saat itu, tentu saja, Naruto senang bukan main karena bisa satu tim dengan Sakura. Namun sedetik setelahnya ia merutuk karena rekan satu tim lainnya ternyata adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Bukan hanya karena Sasuke yang merupakan rival abadinya, namun juga karena Sakura menyukai Sasuke saat itu. Sakura yang saat itu sedang tergila-gilanya dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bahkan keberadaannya hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh Sakura yang menganggapnya sebagai penghalang antara cintanya dan Sasuke.

Namun dari situ, Naruto belajar untuk menjadi lebih baik dari lelaki berambut raven itu. Naruto berlatih keras, melatih tubuhnya dan belajar jurus-jurus baru. Dengan bantuan guru Jiraiya, perlahan Naruto berkembang menjadi ninja yang lebih baik. Bukan hanya untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat, tapi Naruto ingin agar Sakura juga terkesan padanya.

Secara tidak langsung, Sakura membuat Naruto untuk selalu menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Naruto membuka laci mejanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dengan tutup kaca. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah _hitai-ate_ Konoha dengan bekas goresan di sana-sini. Ikat kepala lama miliknya, saat ia masih _genin_ dulu.

" _Naruto, aku mohon. Tolong… tolong bawa Sasuke kembali!"_

Tanpa sadar, genggaman tangan Naruto pada kotak itu menguat. Kenangan itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Saat Naruto mengira bahwa ia dan teman-temannya telah bertambah kuat dan desa mereka akan segera mempunyai _hokage_ baru setelah kematian _Hokage_ Ketiga. Saat ia mengira semua akan tetap baik-baik saja dan kehidupan desa akan kembali damai seperti biasa. Semua harapannya pupus saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa. Memilih jalan kegelapan.

" _Satu-satunya orang… yang saat ini bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke hanya kau, Naruto. Hanya kau…"_

Naruto tidak mungkin melupakan hari itu. Di gerbang Konoha, disaksikan oleh Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, dan juga Lee. Sakura menangis. Menangis tersedu-sedu padanya, memohonnya agar membawa kembali Sasuke.

" _Sakura-chan, kau benar-benar menyukai Sasuke ya," Naruto tertawa getir. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Sakura menangis? "Aku bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang kau rasakan karena Sasuke. Aku sangat mengerti."_

Air mata itu kembali jatuh dan Naruto benci itu. Naruto benci melihat kesakitan di wajah Sakura. Naruto benci melihat kilau _emerald_ -nya hilang tertutup oleh air mata. Naruto tidak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih apalagi sampai menangis seperti itu.

Karena itulah, dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit berlipat di dadanya, tanpa ragu Naruto berkata dengan suara lantang,

" _Tenang saja!_ _Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Ini adalah janji seumur hidup!"_

Dengan pose yang sama seperti guru Guy, Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar. Meyakinkan pada Sakura bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan membawa Sasuke kembali apapun yang terjadi. Agar senyum itu kembali ke wajahnya. Agar tidak ada lagi kesedihan di paras cantiknya.

 _"Naruto... terima kasih."_

 _Naruto mengangguk sebelum berbalik lalu menghadap ke arah empat temannya yang lain. Mereka akan berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Sebagai rekan satu desa. Itu pasti._

Meski pada akhirnya, semua rencana itu tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diinginkannya. Kaki tangan Orochimaru terlalu kuat, beberapa dari mereka bahkan nyaris mati karena terluka parah. Beruntung, Tsunade saat itu telah berada di Konoha sehingga pemulihan tim yang bertugas membawa Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke tetap pergi meski Naruto telah bertarung melawannya mati-matian dengannya di Lembah Akhir. Rasa dendam di hati Sasuke terlalu kuat, setelah mengalahkan Naruto ia tetap pergi untuk berguru pada Orochimaru.

Meski begitu, Naruto tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke. Itu adalah jalan ninjanya. Dengan berbekal tekad kuat, Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya dan meninggalkan Konoha selama beberapa tahun. Saat ia akhirnya kembali, baik dirinya sendiri dan Sakura sama-sama telah menjadi ninja yang lebih kuat. Di bawah bimbingan langsung dari Tsunade, pemilik marga Haruno itu menjadi ninja medis yang hebat. Naruto tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia akan terpaku menatap Sakura yang sedang mengobati pasien dengan kemampuannya. Gadis kecil yang dulu menangis memohon bantuannya membawa pulang Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat mandiri, kuat dan juga… cantik.

Untuk kesekian ribu kalinya Naruto kembali jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura.

Caranya tersenyum, memukulnya saat ia bertindak bodoh, memarahinya saat tidak patuh minum obat, merawatnya dengan baik saat ia terbaring di rumah sakit karena terluka. Naruto bisa menyebutkan banyak sekali alasan yang membuatnya hanya bisa _melihat_ ke arah Sakura. Meski dengan ia yang sekarang ada begitu banyak pernyataan cinta dari gadis lain. Tetapi matanya tidak pernah sekalipun berpaling dari pemilik rambut senada bunga mesim semi itu.

Naruto memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam laci dan menutupnya lagi. Ia selalu menyimpan ikat kepala itu di dalam laci. Untuk mengingatkannya akan berbagai macam hal yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Rasa percaya, mimpi, perjuangan, persahabatan, cinta, juga janji seumur hidup.

Setahun lebih telah berlalu sejak perang ninja berakhir. Musuh telah dikalahkan, Sasuke telah bersedia kembali ke Konoha meski kini keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk kembali mengembara keluar desa lagi. Kali ini, bukan lagi sebagai pengkhianat desa.

Janji telah ditepati. Naruto telah berhasil membawa pulang Sasuke. Tim tujuh kembali lengkap. Senyum itu telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang jatuh di pipi Sakura. Semua ketenangan yang diharapkan Naruto sejak dulu telah kembali.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu jendela. Angin malam bertiup lembut menggoyangkan jubah _hokage_ nya. Udara dingin membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup.

" _Aku akan menemuimu saat aku kembali." Pipi Sakura seketika merona. "…dan, terima kasih."_

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali menjalari dadanya. Hari dimana Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha lagi, saat itu pula Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh kening Sakura dengan telunjuknya. Disertai janji yang dapat Naruto dengar dengan amat sangat jelas. Saat itu, ia bahkan sampai harus semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon, menyamarkan keberadaannya di bawah bayangan dedaunan.

Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa ingin menyerah.

"Hei,"

Naruto tersentak saat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Seketika ia berbalik dan mendapati seseorang itu tertawa kecil sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, kalau itu yang ingin kau tahu," jawab perempuan itu sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan apapun.

Naruto lalu tertawa hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf," ucapnya parau. "Hanya… mengingat beberapa hal yang membuatku melamun lama."

Perempuan itu tidak percaya dengan ucapannya. Tangan perempuan itu terangkat lalu mengelus pipi Naruto pelan. Ibu jarinya yang lentik mengusap garis halus di pipinya lembut. "Naruto, jujurlah padaku," ucapnya lembut. "Apakah keputusan menikah denganku membuatmu menyesal saat ini?"

Bola mata biru itu seketika membulat, dan setelahnya ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menarik perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya lalu mendekapnya erat-erat. Meski sempat kaget, _kunoichi_ itu balas memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Jemari Naruto menelusuri helaian rambut yang kian memanjang itu. Bibirnya mencium puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Naruto?" bisik perempuan itu setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu," bisik Naruto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah perempuan itu lekat-lekat. Jarinya menyingkirkan helaian poninya dan menyematkannya di balik telinga perempuan itu. "Menikah dengan orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, Haruno Sakura, tidak akan pernah membuatku menyesal."

Sakura tersenyum saat Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya. "Benarkah? Kurang seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan kita, lalu kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berjalan menuju jendela. "Kukira, kau baru menyesal sekarang karena memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupmu denganku."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Sakura menengok ke belakang lalu menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Karena kalau hal itu terjadi, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu saat ini juga, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Sakura lagi. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Tangan kanan Sakura terangkat, mengelus sisi kepala pirangnya pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku akan menyesal, Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Kau melamun sampai tidak mendengar ketukan pintu dariku. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Tekad untuk menjaga senyum yang dicintainya. Cinta yang hampir tak terbalas. Pernyataan atas perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Harapan yang berbuah manis.

"Entahlah, aku lupa." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Dagunya bersandar di bahu kanan perempuan itu. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Satu hal, yang membuatku tetap bertahan sampai saat ini, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tahu apa itu?"

Sakura menggeser kepalanya sedikit, menatap wajah samping Naruto yang tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tidak. Memang apa?" bisik Sakura.

Naruto balas menatap balik cinta pertamanya—bukan lagi, tapi cinta seumur hidupnya. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas sebelum berkata, "Senyum dan keberadaan seorang Haruno Sakura. Dua hal itu membuatku untuk tetap tidak menyerah dengan semua mimpiku." Naruto menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung Sakura yang membuat perempuan itu tertawa geli.

Ya, selama Sakura tetap tersenyum dan keberadaannya selalu ada dalam jangkauan mata Naruto. Asalkan kedua hal itu tetap ada di dalam kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto, maka lelaki itu tahu bahwa semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja. Dengan Haruno Sakura yang berdiri di sisinya.

 **.**

" _You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."_

— _Nicholas Sparks_

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Headcanon [plural headcanons]: (fandom slang) Elements and interpretations of a fictional universe accepted by an individual fan, but not found within or supported by the official canon._

 _[Credits:_

 _1\. Adegan saat Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino berumur 10 tahun terinspirasi dari doujinshi NaruSaku dengan judul '4/3 The Day I Fell In Love' by Chie (artist) and Sakuo91 (translator)_

 _2\. Judul fic diusulkan oleh eviloshhd. Thank you as always, my-roomate-yet-partner-in-crime!]_

Karam tidak berarti hancur. –Hidya N.

Hadiah kecil khusus untuk NaruSaku day (meski telat sehari). Terima kasih sudah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak pendapatmu :)

Sekali lagi, Happy NaruSaku day! :*

Love,

Aika N.


End file.
